This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of the proposed research will be two-fold (1) obtain data on the ability of ODT as a means of diagnosis of human skin cancer, as compared to conventional histologic examination;and (2) monitor intratumoral blood flow in real-time during Photodynamic Therapy (PDT). The administration of a sufficient dose of light, at the appropriate wavelength, to photosensitizer-containing tissue is essential for PDT. Accordingly, monitoring the effects of light delivery in tissue during PDT has great clinical significance.